A Pal for Gary (My Version Ending) Remastered Version
by Parent12D
Summary: This is my remastered version of the original ending I did for that horrible episode and how I think the episode should have ended. Spongebob is not ungrateful in this ending and realizes the truth. This ending brings justice to the original ending. Rated T just to be safe.


**Ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to create another Spongebob fan fiction that is called:**

 **A Pal for Gary (My Version Ending) [Remastered Version]**

 **Now this episode is also hated by a lot of people due to the fact that Spongebob was depicted as dumb, and very blind of the truth, not to mention he was very ungrateful when Gary saved his life from that monster, and to top it off, Gary gets the opposite of what he wants in the end of that episode.**

 **Personally, I blame Nickelodeon for pressuring the writers into thinking of that kind of episode for making Spongebob that kind of person. I am doing my version of how it should have ended and Spongebob actually realizes the mistake that he made and such. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **By the way, this is considered a prequel to the other fan fiction I did the ending for; One Course Meal. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Spongebob is owned by Nickelodeon and of course by Stephan Hillenburg.**

* * *

It was a wonderful morning in Bikini Bottom and at Spongebob's house; the placed looked like it was trashed over night. That foghorn alarm went off causing some debris from the ceiling to fall down as Spongebob woke up from a dream involving Grandma and meatballs or something. He let out a yawn and a stretch from a good night sleep as he then said to himself.

"Better go check down stairs and see if my little buddies are getting along!"

He then got up and then saw a piece of the ceiling debris that fell from the ceiling as he seemed skeptical.

"Huh? What's this?" He wondered. "Must have been a sea quake last night. Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to go downstairs. He noticed how his gallery door was crooked and then fell off.

"That's unusual," Spongebob then noticed his library was a mess. "WOAH! MY LIBRARY!"

He rushed in and saw his belongings destroyed.

"And my prized memoirs of T.S. Halibut!" He gasped as he saw his clothes torn up.

"My clothes!" He picked up his torn up outfit. "This was no random sea quake. Who could have done this? Why, there was no one here except..."

It then hit him.

"Gary. I bet he's jealous about the new friend."

Sounding angry, he went downstairs to the kitchen door as he then shouted.

"Gary! You are in big trouble, mister!" He tried opening the door but realized it was locked.

"Gary, Gary, unlock this door immediately." He demanded as a loud roar was heard on the other side. "Gary, Gary, did you hear? Gary?"

Gary meowed loudly on the other side. Spongebob losing his patients decided to take drastic measures.

"Alright Gary, you have left me no choice!"

With all his strength, Spongebob burst down the door and entered the kitchen. When he lifted his head up, what he saw left him speechless.

"G-Gary…?" He stuttered at the sight of what he saw.

It was a giant sea monster that looked like Puffy Fluffy but was far scarier, more aggressive, very intimidating, had four tongues, each of them containing sharp pointy teeth. Gary was seen getting mauled by the monster.

"HEY!" Spongebob shouted. "YOU MONSTER! YOU PUT GARY DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL…Wait a minute…"

Spongebob realized that the monster looked like Puffy Fluffy, the harmless little creature he brought home last night. "Puffy Fluffy…?"

It was indeed Puffy Fluffy, now transformed into a monster. It was then Spongebob started having several flashbacks all at once, each one showing him scolding Gary for being afraid of Puffy Fluffy and how he was too blind and oblivious to even notice the truth. After he had those flashbacks, a piece of paper came out of his mouth, like a receipt and it said 'REALIZATION'. Spongebob now knows the truth.

"Oh dear Neptune what have I done," Spongebob realized the terrible mistake he made. "Gary was right, Puffy Fluffy… is a monster! This is all my fault!"

Truth be told, even though Spongebob and Gary got into conflicts before (e.g "The Great Snail Race" and "Have you Seen this Snail?"), Spongebob really does care for Gary, as he is one of his bestest friends, and now he had to set things right for once.

"I have to fix the mistake that I caused," Spongebob got out his special weapon he's used several times in the past, his trusty spatula. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! LET GO OF GARY OR I'LL MAKE YOU RELEASE HIM!"

The only response he got was a loud roar from the monster, which made the decision.

"You asked for it! HERE I COME!" With his spatula high, he charged for the monster, smack the tongue that had Gary held hostage, and caused it to release Gary. The monster then glared at Spongebob.

"I'm… I'm not afraid of you…" Spongebob stuttered, seeming intimidated as the monster let out a vicious roar and went for Spongebob, capturing him with one of his dangerously sharp tongues.

"HELP!" Spongebob cried as he was held hostage. Gary regained conscience as he then saw his owner being harmed by the monster.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Remembering what he saw in that Western movie he saw last night, Gary rushes fast as he could and comes back with his cowboy gear on. He lassos his leash and hits Puffy Fluffy Monster right in the face as the monster releases Spongebob. Gary lassos his leash and puts it through Puffy Fluffy Monster's four long tongues and pulls on them really tight.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" With one last battle cry, the monster break through a wall and rushes off roaring off into the distance, possibly to never be seen again as Spongebob rushes off to see it.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouts. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!"

He turns to Gary slowly who was right behind him, and looked very relieved, sorry, and shameful for what he did.

"Gary… you save my life. I'm so glad your okay. I never wanna lose you Gare bear," His eyes were filled with tears as he hugged his pet snail that means the world to him. "I am so sorry for letting that monster stay with us, it's all my fault. I should have been more aware of what you were trying to tell me. I just wanted you to have someone so you wouldn't be alone."

"Meow," Gary meowed like he forgiven Spongebob for what he did.

"Alright Gary, I understand that you want to be alone when I'm at work and I shall respect your feelings from now on. Besides I have a great idea." Spongebob explained.

"Meow?" Gary seemed interested in what Spongebob was planning.

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT SAME DAY…**

Spongebob was now working at the Krusty Krab while looking at a TV screen of his house through a camera while making sure Gary is okay, and that he has alone time too.

"I'm gonna be a better pet owner and respect Gary's feeling from now on. I am glad I can check up on him like this, since I know pets aren't allowed in the Krusty Krab." Spongebob sounded happier.

"Spongebob!" Squidward called. "Those Krabby Patties aren't gonna cook themselves you know!"

"Coming right up Squidward!" He started making Krabby Patties like old times and all was right and happy with the world.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE…**

A human that goes by the name Andrew (the same Andrew from the story "One Course Meal [my version ending {remastered version}]") had the President of Nickelodeon (the same man from Nicktoons Rebellion [be sure to check that one out]) who forced the scriptwriters to write the script for the original cursed episode tied up together.

"Well I hope that teaches you for making that episode so horrible, and causing the downfall to the show," Andrew said to the evil president. "You shall enjoy a nice vacation underwater."

"Curse you hero Andrew," The president said angrily. "Curse you and your good tastes in cartoons!"

"Well sir, you made Spongebob into a brain dead moron in the original version," Andrew explained. "Besides, you'll have an air helmet to keep you alive."

He puts the air helmet on the evil president.

"I hope you enjoy your vacation!"

With that being said, Andrew pushed himinto the ocean to stay underwater as he then took off in the motor boat he was in.

"CURSE YOU ANDREW! I WILL RETURN!" The evil president shouted, desiring revenge against him as he then slowly landed on the rock that's home of a certain starfish.

"Great," The president said. "I'm on the house of that idiot starfish,"

Minutes later, Patrick was seen carrying a paper bag of food in one hand and a light blue colored ice cream cone in the other hand, licking it. It was then he saw the evil president on his house and he saw him as a stranger, triggering him to shout.

 **"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"**

He then gave the the president a boring explanation about the word 'Wumbo'.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The president screamed in misery. **"I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY ANDREW! I WILL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

He screamed to the heavens as this concludes the plot to this story now, and it was a happy ending for real…

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY TOO ALONG WITH ITS SEQUEL! BECAUSE TRUTH BE TOLD, A PAL FOR GARY AND ONE COURSE MEAL ARE BOTH VERY TERRIBLE EPISODES AND I HAD FELT THE NEED TO BRING JUSTICE TO BOTH EPISODES!**

 **I DON'T THINK I'LL BE REDOING THE ENDING FOR OTHER EPISODES! I THINK I'LL LET OTHER PEOPLE HANDLE THAT INSTEAD, UNDERSTAND EVERYONE!?**

 **I ALSO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE REMASTERED VERSION I DID FOR THE ORIGINAL FANFICTIONS I WROTE FOR THIS ONE AND ONE COARSE MEAL! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAY AS PART OF MY APOLOGY!**

 **BYE NOW!**


End file.
